A thermal printer, which performs a paper feeding operation for printing by inserting thermosensitive layer-formed thermal paper between a thermal head and a platen, has been proposed.
In such a thermal printer, the platen is configured to apply constant pressure to the thermal head no matter whether or not printing is performed. This pressure adversely affects the life span of the thermal head.